


White Rose

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CarrierVerse, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg, This is kind of cheesy, but super cute, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Growing up Prince Ludwig and Carrier Prince Vargas have been taught to hate each other, but instead of hate, love blooms between them. What will their parents say and what will become of their love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New story? Just trying ideas, if you like this story you can leave a lil comment and a kuddo! Thanks <3

Years before anything ever happen there was a huge war, this was against Germany and America. Both countries were under tight dictation and Germany felt threatened by America's nationalism. Words were thickly spoke and war was called against the two sides and in a fit of anger they unleashed a demon so big it would shake the world. America was winning, everyone knew that. America had a course group of soldiers that wanted to save their country while Germany had doubts. So the leader decided he was going to ask for foreign help and America found the Italian Navy at their doors. The Italians weren't known for their army, nor their air force, but their Navy was amazing. Something about water and the artisans of the world mixed.

America were in a rut and they called upon England, they had tight ties with them and they known of their past in water. Italy's help soon turned to war with England over who ruled the ocean. Germany stilled raged their air force and army on America and soon the favor was going their way with Italy on their side.

Then, Italy dropped the war.

Germany scrambled and they put all the effort, but they lost. A hatred fell over the Germans towards the Italians who dropped the war. They were taught to not trust those sneaky breed Italians, they were taught Italians never kept a job and would drop anything if they could.

Lines went down in royalty and still the hatred seethed like a lethal gas, nobody wanted to touch the Italians who caught on the hate and after many tries to try and fix the situation they came to the conclusion that Germany didn't want to fix it and they were a bunch of hard heads that wouldn't let anything go. They claimed they were going too much in debt and had to drop the war or they'd have a money scandal. Germany countered with they could of helped. Italy snarled that they didn't need Germany's help in their own government problems and it was the court's decision.

Germania The Successor of Germany and 2nd King taken by his son sat in his big office sorting through papers. His eyes felt tired from the warm sun shining from the window behind him and the tiredness that came with the job. His son, Richard was King, but he still wanted to help in the work since he had two boys he was raising. Gilbert was eighteen and was in training to take his throne being the 1st heir and their 2nd heir was Ludwig a sixteen year old with a cocky smile. Both boys were smart, content, and a lot of work.

"Grandpa!" Gilbert kicked down the door with a big smile.

Germania cringed and removed his glasses, "Hello Gilbert." He seethed.

Gilbert was a tall teen with white hair and wild red eyes. He was born with albinism that made him give off an odd look, but in all words it never affected him. In his hand was a letter and he flew over to the desk to drop it in front of him. "I got this super important letter from Toni today in the mail." He explained.

At first, Germania was going to glare at Gilbert and tell him to stop fooling around, because Antonio and him never had anything important to talk about, but this letter looked different from the red envelopes that usually came in the mail for the two friends. It was a cream envelope with a beautiful purple wax sealing with a cursive LV in the middle. When he flipped it over it was not addressed to just Gilbert, no it was address to the Beilschmidt Line. It had the stamp of the bull and then he noticed something that changed his view, the red wolf. Italy. That was Italy's national animal, but why was the letter sent from the Spanish Palace.

He needed answers, so without care he flipped out his pocket knife and sliced the top off and pulled the letter. Like he expected the loopy letter formed in beautifully crafted words.

_ Dearest Germany, _

_ I, The Carrier Prince of Italy has cordially invite Germany to the wedding between I and Antonio Fernandez. Throughout years we had met our differences and I won't get in my own political matters, but it would mean the world to my fiancé if we could put our differences aside to meet together and have a simple day. Our wedding is the summer when the tomatoes are in season and the sun shines down on the Spanish felids. _

_ Thank you for your time _

_ Lovino Romano Vargas _

Germania stared and Gilbert stared at him. "Told you it was important." He smiled.

A glare made it's way on the man's elderly face, "Did you know about this?" He asked, "Did Antonio ever talk about marrying this trash?"

"Well..." Gilbert trailed off, "Yeah, he did, he talked about Lovino a lot," he tried to ignore his Grandfather's glare from saying the teen's name, "But why would I tell you my best friend is marrying a line of Italy's royalty."

"We could've done something!"

Gilbert clicked his tongue sitting on the arm of the chair in front of the desk, "No, we couldn't of, Antonio is heads over heels for Lovino. I mean me and Lovino have talked before."

"What do you mean!" Germania snapped, "Is he like every Italian."

"Oh no! Lovino is different, he works hard and he was nice to me, but we couldn't talk to much, because he was leaving back to Italy. They have a similar line to ours, except Lovino is a year older than me and he has a younger brother that is Ludwig's age. Maybe this generation we could stop this silly war, between us-"

"Gilbert!" The tone startled the Prince, "We talked about this. If Italy doesn't send their complete and utter apologizes for bringing forth embarrassment to our country we will not try and change our ways of thinking."

"What about the wedding." He asked.

Germania went over the pros and cons in his before deciding. "Tell Antonio we will be coming, I look forward to talking Romulus, if that bastard is still alive." He threw the letter at Gilbert crossing his arms. "Please leave, tell your brother to start packing."

Gilbert left like his grandfather told him to and silently began floating to his room. He looked at the room next to his and after some deciding he walked to the large doors and knocked A faint "COME IN!" came from the other side and Gilbert let himself.

He found his brother watching television on his bed. Blitz, the hunting dog, was laying on his side on the bed while his brother laid on his stomach. "Hey." He sat up grabbing the remote to put it on mute. "Is something wrong."

"Uh, not really, but sorta." Gilbert walked over and sat on the bed, "What do you think about Italians?"

"Italians?" Ludwig asked with his eyebrows furrowed, "Well, I don't know, I mean I never met one so my argument is not valid."

"Good, good, because we are going to a wedding and the whole Italian Line will be there and I heard the boy your age is mega cute."

Gilbert watched his brother's cheek inflame in blush, "Don't tell me that!" He seethed with anger as Gilbert left laughing hysterically.

"Get packing my baby brother! Love is in the air!"

Ludwig watched his older brother leave with a look of pure of anger. "I didn't said I loved them either." He mumbled jumping off the bed. He glanced at Blitz who was snoring away, he pressed a small kiss on his head and went to grab his suitcase

* * *

 

The car started up just fine and Ludwig gave their driver a tiny smile. He hated how he had wear his best suit just to drive to Spain. He liked the trips where he got to dress in sweats and sleep the whole time, but with his mother's fussing it kept everyone awake. She looked like she was ready for a huge party when all they were doing was walk into the Spanish Castle and say hello.

"How much longer!" Gilbert grumbled to the driver, he was feeling the same restlessness.

"Soon," The driver concluded, "We just went through the Spanish border, just a few minutes."

Ludwig watched the scenery, Spain truly was a beautiful country, he never really got to go so when they went he was always painting the picture of the shining sun and beautiful people in his head. Then slowly the huge castle with the warm cream stones and the honey sun blaring down on it. The Spanish castle was known for the beautiful rose garden at the front with the fountain at the front entrance that the Spanish liked to say if you throw a white rose from the garden you will meet your soulmate in a month.

"Here we are!" The driver stopped at the front entrance. Ludwig jumped out stretching his tired legs with Gilbert who fixed his crown.

"Look." Gilbert smiled as he pointed to the bush of blood red roses, in the mix was one bloomed white rose. Ludwig stared at it in awe gently plucking it off. "Aww!" Gilbert's voice startled the blonde, "Now you get the wish, go throw it in the water."

Ludwig was pushed to the fountain with a strong man with his hands around a Carrier and a Woman. Both were beautiful with delicate features holding vases that flowed the warm crystal water into the basin below. Closing his eyes, Ludwig dropped the flower into the silky water and floated so gently.

"What did you wish for?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig turned to him with his lips curved into a quiet smile, "It wouldn't be a wish if I didn't keep it a secret. Maybe if it comes true I'll tell you."

"Haha sure." Gilbert winked and flicked him on the forehead.

The huge doors to the castle flung open, "Gilbert!" A man with flourished curls exclaimed. A large crown sat on his head and he wore tight shirt with puffy sleeves and leather pants. A slight heel was on his black boots and the cape connected at the top of his neckline flapped in the wind.

"Antonio!" Gilbert exclaimed with a large smile. He embraced his childhood friend.

"Ah! Finally you arrive! I was worried you wouldn't show, Francis beat you!" He said playfully. "You look very proper, what's the effort." He fixed the collar on his friend's military jacket.

"Our mum." Ludwig grumbled as he looked back to see both of their parents and grandfather fix themselves into perfect condition.

"Oh... Yeah, Lovi's family is here. I was very hesitant about him inviting your whole family."

"It's good to settle our difference when it's just our family."

"Just-" Antonio raised his eyebrow.

"Antonio!" With a flourish of silk the first heir of Italy came running out, "They are crazy!" He started with his lips in a tight snarl. Lovino was a tall Carrier with normal hips and a thin torso. He wore a simple red dress that he held up showing black heels.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked, all attention going to his fiancé.

"I told Mama that the Germans arrived and I never seen her put on so much make up in vigor. I honestly hate this!" He turned to Gilbert and Ludwig, his look of disdain turned to a little bit of shock, "Oh, Gilbert, it's so nice to see you again." They embraced, but it was gentler than what Gilbert did with Antonio. "Sorry this has to be so uncomfortable, I promise the wedding will be easier. "

"Don't fret!" Gilbert said truthfully, "You look beautiful today Carrier Vargas."

Ludwig glared at his brother for his constant flirting. Lovino blushed and smiled bashfully, "Thanks Gilbert, I must say you are the most sane out of your family."

"So is my bruder, this is Ludwig, he's the same age of your little brother, Veneziano." He wiggled his eyebrows and Lovino narrowed his eyes.

"I am not setting up Vene with your brother."

"What!" Gilbert whined.

The doors open back, the honey sun shined down on the auburn haired Vargas line, the tallest was a man with curly hair and a cocky smile, he was in arm with a young lady with a plush smile, her husband had a beard of red. Standing at their side was their youngest son who was quietly looking at his hands. His hair was a fluffy auburn that you wished to let your hands run through. He wore a warm yellow dress with the back open and a flourish of satin for a skirt. Like any other not married Carrier he wore a crown of white flowers to show innocence.

Ludwig found the world went silent staring at this Carrier, he was beautiful, everything down from his huge hips and slim torso, his face was round and his lips were plump.

"My old friend! Germania!" Roma shouted with a huge a smile. He hopped over as he was face to face with the German grandfather. "You haven't aged a day over 50, wow."

"Your kindness is so fake." Germania said simply, "I see your daughter met a good man and she had her own children."

"Ah yes, my shining lights, Veneziano and Romano, beautiful in every aspects. Veneziano, come over and say hello." He ushered the younger in the yellow dress, Lovino seemed to pity his brother who sent wild glances before going over.

Vene curtsied and looked up, "Good morning Mr. Beilschmidt, it's a pleasure for you to come to my fratello's wedding." He droned on with a straight lip look. It seemed like he rehearsed the lines for hours, but the adults all awwed.

"Come inside," Roma said, "There are cakes and sweets that we brought."

The adults left leaving Veneziano standing by himself. Lovino ran over taking him by the hand, they spoke quickly and angrily in the foreign language that was Italian. "They made me say that line for hours. Good morning Mr. Beilschmidt, please save me from my family." Both teens laughed.

"This is a wreck." Antonio whined, "I told you we should've just invited Gilbert and Ludwig." He scolded his Carrier whose lips went into a tight line.

"Bite me, Antonio. I didn't know the adults would act like fucking pussies."

Ludwig looked taken back by the words seethed from the pissed Italian. "Maybe we should all calm down." He offered, "Anger is bad on a Carrier's face."

"Yeah Lovino," Veneziano's voice was like the Spanish sun, warm and honey smooth, "Maybe things will change, maybe they will decide to act more like human beings."

"Yeah right." Lovino sat on the base of the fountain's rim and looked down at his lap. Antonio comforted him with sweet words and promises.

"Hello!" Ludwig got a face of warm honey eyes and tan skin, "What's your name!"

"Oh, um! I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." He gave a curt bow and like his mother taught him he took the Carrier's hand and pressed a gentle kiss. "And your name is Veneziano?"

The Carrier blushed, "Yeah.. But you can call me Feliciano. I go by my middle name, but in court purposes I'm Veneziano Vargas!" He smiled slyly.

"Okay, Feliciano." He let the words slip past his mouth, "It's such a beautiful morning today, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I love the sun in Spain, it never seems to end. In Italy we'd dance to it, but today I need to be proper." Feliciano teased, giving Ludwig a smile full of teeth which showed off his gentle dimples and the small gap in the middle of his teeth.

"The sun frames your face nice." Ludwig flirted a little, if it was a cute Carrier in front of his eyes of course he'd flirt a small bit.

Suddenly Ludwig was grabbed by his shoulder and Feliciano's by his own. "You are the worst!" Screamed Queen Vendetta.

"Me? The worst!" Queen Louise snapped back, "I will not have my child touch the disease that is your carrier!"

"Let's go Ludwig!" Queen Louise pulled Ludwig away from the carrier, "I never want to see you talking to that trash again."

"Mother!"

"Ludwig! I need your answer!"

He paused, anger seething through his eyes, "Fine, I will not see Feliciano."

"Good boy." She petted his head fondly, he looked back seeing his eyes meet the warmth of honey. Gilbert was running over and Lovino was yelling.

_'See you soon.'_ Feliciano mouthed, _'Prince Beilschmidt'_

Ludwig found himself smiling as he blew a very secret air kiss from his knuckle. His heart was stolen by the Carrier, he wanted to know more, see more, listen more, but what about his parents.

It would never work out.

Yet, he wanted it to.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               


End file.
